


Drabbles

by TheRogueWizardArtist



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Shadowgast, widomauk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueWizardArtist/pseuds/TheRogueWizardArtist
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

This is going to be filled with small works that may inspire some other fiction but are mostly just to practice or entertaining fun ideas.


	2. 1- Tavern Mollymauk/Caleb

A tan skinned woman wearing cobalt blue sat at a bar with a wine bottle in her hand. She hugged a tall alabaster skinned woman with white hair and a greatsword strapped to her back. A bengal cat walked around the feet of a pale man with ginger hair wearing a long coat. A small blue tiefling girl was passing out cupcakes shaped like cats with help from a half orc man and a flamboyantly dressed lavender tiefling. The room was filled with laughter as they each shared stories.   
“You know I hate the way you frown, Mr. Caleb,” The lavender tiefling told the ginger human.   
The man looked up, “And why is that Mollymauk?” Molly leaned on the table.  
“Well Caleb I consider you to me quite handsome when you smile. I would like to see that more often." Caleb hid his face in his scarf and shied away from Molly.


	3. 2-Letters Caleb/Essek

Dear Essek,

I know this letter might never see the light of day. I hope it sees you well as it might be my farewell to you. I wish to thank you for teaching me Dunamantic spells. The Mighty Nein have been conflicted about what to do about you. I doubt they know how I feel about you.   
You are like a reflection to me, you showed me what I was before I broke and how I could become. If you can’t be redeemed then there is no hope for me either. I might be able to convince the Mighty Nein to spare you. We went to Rexxentrum and ate dinner with my old teacher and classmates. Eodwulf hasn't changed, but I can not say so for Astrid.   
She has changed; she has grown more like Ikithon. In her lust for power she has forgotten what it is like to be without the power she craves. The Mighty Nein have decided to take a job from an Assembly member. We are going to be traveling to Eiselcross to look for artifacts. I might not come back, so I wish for you to know I love you Essek and nothing could change that.  
Sincerely,  
Caleb Widogast


	4. 3- Anxious Virgil/Roman

Virgil was anxious, well Virgil was alway anxious it was his job to be. It was movie night and he had to pretend to hate the movie Roman picked despite it being one of his favorites. Virgil had an act to keep up. He was an emo who always acted in opposition to how he felt. 

After the movie ended Roman was seated next to him. His head lain on Virgil's shoulder and arm around him. 

"Hey Virgil has anyone told you that you pick the best hoodies," Roman said softly. 

"If you want I could get you one later," Virgil quietly replied blushing a bit at the complement. He smirked as he thought about hugging Roman, but it soon faded when he thought about want Roman's reaction could be. Virgil was doomed if he had to keep doing this. He wanted to confess his feelings so much. 

Virgil couldn't stand being this close to Roman with out saying anything. "You're to close, I'm going to my room." Virgil said quietly as he moved away from Roman.

"See ya later emo," Roman responded. Virgil headed to his room. He laid on his bed hands tangled in his hair thinking about all he did wrong.

"Why do I keep doing this to my self? I should know better," Virgil said as he rubbed his temples.


End file.
